


Missing You

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [75]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: New Year's Eve, Q makes a prayer.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 27 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'trial' and 'ribbons and bows' at adventdrabbles.

Q smiled when he opened his phone at the end of the work day.

James holding one of their cats who had gotten into the wrapping paper Christmas morning; the poor dear was covered in ribbons and bows and looking upset that someone had stopped the fun. James looked confused at how the cat had managed so much trouble in so short a time.

Q missed them both.

MI6 was under trial by fire, as the saying went. With the collapse of Nine Eyes and the merger of departments, the spy world was upside down. Their allies were unsure of who to contact now -- all had been preparing for the merger with new contacts -- and the criminal underworld and terrorists were slowly creeping into the void left. James had been busy since he'd returned in his usual dramatic fashion (rumors that he and Madeline had been killed in a car crash and then, a month later, there James was. He'd said nothing about what happened, only asked for a mission) and had only managed a few days home, luckily at Christmas.

Q knew he probably shouldn't have welcomed James back as quick as he had, but the heart wanted what it did and here they were, as if they'd not missed a beat.

But they were apart again.

Q looked up when he heard the fireworks starting.

A new year, a new start.

He hoped.

He took a deep breath and prayed.


End file.
